


【正青/正沙】候鸟

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bottom！Kuronuma Aoba, Just For One Night, M/M, Top!Kida Masaomi, 正沙, 正青
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: 三岛沙树×纪田正臣×黑沼青叶本文含有：约炮/未成年人性行为/轻微的强奸暗示 无法接受请勿继续阅读不是一般意义上的三角恋，从情感上来说，本文是原作正沙向，正青是衍生捏造时间大概是正臣离开黄巾贼到帝人来池袋前的早春，字数8000
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Kuronuma Aoba, Kida Masaomi/Mikajima Saki





	【正青/正沙】候鸟

纪田正臣放浪形骸过一段时日。

确切的说，是尝试放浪形骸过一段时日。他流连在无谓的泥泞里，想以此麻痹身心，做一个真正玩世不恭的浪荡子。

他先是想到了香烟与酒，那都是欺骗大脑的利器，但他见过烂醉的人露宿街头，成瘾的人萎靡不振，那情态着实不太好看，和他想象中的恣肆洒脱有云泥之别。

那么，女人又如何呢？恋爱一向使人蒙昧。但纯情的女孩子往往对他面上的轻浮避之不及，而那些情场老手则一眼洞察了他的伪装，不仅如此，她们当中有些人还会对他说，你一看就还在为心上人伤心，那胸有成竹的模样，恍惚中竟与记忆中的面庞有几分重合，下意识闪躲的反成了正臣自己。

高不成低不就，落得不欢而散。

我是能爱上别人的，我一定要爱一个别人。他暗自下定决心。这里，他忽然开创性地有了一个大胆的想法——他后来追悔莫及，但此时，他则沉浸在破罐破摔的冒险之中：既然在女人这里碰了壁，那么男人怎么样？若是连性向都改了，过去的阴影便无从纠缠了吧，当时的他就是执拗得有点幼稚。

于是，他尝试登录了专门的网站，借着一头张扬的金发佯称自己是艺术大学的学生。未曾想的是，他竟真的钓上一个对象。他粗略扫了一眼对方的资料，是个模样拘谨周正的青年，不似鬼混的，心下倒也有几分好感，却又想到自己就涉嫌资料造假，对方也存在见光死的可能性，踌躇之后还是心一横，答应了对方的邀约。

时间定在周六，地点则定在那个大名鼎鼎的公园。他为此紧急非法下载了几部相关取向动作片以观摩学习，得出的结论是，自己果然是个纯纯的异性恋。然而，他还是决定硬着头皮见人一面，万一自己又可以了呢？重点是，以这样的理由放人鸽子，以他的自尊来说，太不像话了。

见面那日，天公不作美，雨水连绵阴靡，浇得他的心也拔凉拔凉的。他半丝半缕的勇气随着雨势低落下去，一路矮到了泥土里，化作无根之水攸然不见。没办法，是这雨太愁人了。他想。

他撑着一把伞，在约定的座椅旁踅了几个来回，假模假样地看了看表，装得很不耐，在这个因为阵雨空空荡荡的公园里，他不知道表演给谁看，但还是如坐针毡，最后才意识到是为了演给自己的良心看。他的确是个蹩脚的演员，一双短靴在水畦里踢踢沓沓，发出的噪音连自己都听不下去。在一番心理斗争之后，他还是打算做个逃兵，去寻找下一条纵情恣欲的光明大道。

“请问，你是纪田先生吗？”

他正要离去，一个声音突然喊住了他，他抬腕一看，原是拖拉得太久，约定好的时间到了，他懊恼地抿起唇。不过，这声音却出乎意料的年轻，至少不像是照片中的人会有的。

他战战兢兢地回过头去，一张娃娃脸，怯生生地从座椅另一端望着他。来人身量瘦小，相貌与嗓音相符的稚嫩，怎么看都是个小学生。正臣心下大骇，不是因为货不对板如斯，而是因为他全身都淋在雨里，晶亮亮的水珠从他湿漉漉的额发上滴落，滑过他白瓷般无血色的面颊，渗进单薄的领口，他忍不住打了个寒战，抱起双臂搓了搓，琥珀色的双眸一眨一眨，活像只瑟瑟发抖的小黑猫。

“这是怎么一回事？”他甚至不知道该不该问。

“我是和你约好见面的青叶。”

为了便于相认，他们交换了真实姓名的一部分。正臣下意识地留了姓，而青叶却似乎是对方的名。纪田青叶啊，听起来也不坏，他不着边际地心道，随后想狠狠给自己一拳。这可是小学生啊！

“那个，你比资料上的也小太多了，我们……”

“这是有原因的，我可以解释。”青叶急切的声音也发着颤，显得他更加伶仃无依。正臣忙走上前去倾下伞，同时挠着脸道：

“小孩子就不要乱跑了，也别上些呃，奇怪的网站！”笨蛋，这不在骂自己是奇怪的人吗，“总之，我送你回家吧。”

“求你，别让我回家。”青叶一听到“回家”就露出泫然欲泣的表情，他拉开长袖外衣的袖管，露出了几道狰狞的淤青红痕，“我大哥打我，好疼。”

正臣的心随之一沉，片刻默然后，他换了一种激昂的语调开口道：

“这什么大哥！我带你去找警察，跟你父母说。”

“可是，他肯定会更凶地报复回来的。”

“把他送进牢里就打不到了。”

“他会一辈子待在牢里不出来吗？”青叶咬着唇垂下头去，好像在拼命忍着眼泪，他伸手拽住了正臣衣服的下摆，以只有他听到的音量哀求道，“求求你，我不想回家。”

一辈子待在牢里啊。正臣想起了某张深恶痛绝的脸。那人会一辈子待在牢里吗？三年，五年，终有一天，他会——

青叶以为他不答应，低低地啜泣了起来。正臣慌慌张张地揉了一把他的脑袋，哄道：“你别哭啊，我收留你一晚行不行？”

他抬眼打量着紧张兮兮的正臣，少顷，惨白的哭脸上露出了一个微笑，双靥的暖粉点点染染，像在料峭的雨水里悄然绽开的早樱。

“好。”

于是，他顺其自然地抓起了青叶的手，两人共着一把伞回家去。青叶的手很纤细，几乎没有肉感，骨节分明，也冰凉如瓷。正臣的手心是暖的，掌根有久握武器留下的老茧，摩挲着他的手背，可靠又有力。两人紧挨在一起，俨然哥哥牵着弟弟回家的情形，擦肩而过的路人们都不以为奇。

正臣的旧衣物套在青叶身上宽宽大大，领口敞得很开，流畅地勾勒出锁骨的线条，他晃动着半截空空的袖管，顶着一头半干的杂毛冲他傻笑，正臣则在端出一盘热气氤氲的咖喱时怀疑自己像个老父亲。

青叶吃得很慢，往嘴里塞一口就要瞄正臣几眼，盯得后者浑身不自在：“啥事？”

“纪田先生，其实不是大学生吧？”

喔，还有这回事，正臣早就将这个人设忘了个精光，但他谎报年龄的程度比起小学生青叶，当然是小巫见大巫了，随即开诚布公，用勺柄指了指墙上挂着的制服：“我是高中生。”

“高中生就可以用交友网站了吗？”

“你有资格说我吗？”他眼一凛，给了掩嘴坏笑的青叶一记手刀。

“我只是想离开家嘛。”他嘟嘟哝哝地辩解道，撇了撇嘴。

“要离家出走也不用上这种网站吧，遇到坏人的可能性还很大呢。”

“可是，比起女人，我还是想跟男人待在一起耶……”

“问题不在这好吧！”这孩子真的欠教育啊，正臣揉了揉太阳穴，颇感闹心地吁出一口气。

除此之外，青叶是个乖巧的小孩，从他主动洗着盘子的熟稔模样可以看出一股懂事体贴的早慧，也许是因为太老实才会被大哥欺负吧，一股义愤烧了起来，越龌龊的垃圾越喜欢挑无反抗之力的弱小下手，就像那个混蛋一样。

“泉井。”他恨恨地捏紧了拳，在咬牙切齿中下意识地吐出了这个名字。

“什么事？”甫从厨房出来的青叶在他身后突兀地应道。

“没什么，我家没什么好玩的，要不早点睡吧？”其实是有的，但正臣觉得那还不适合现在的青叶，然而这句话出口之后他更加后悔，同性交友网站用户这么说多多少少有性骚扰之嫌吧！不，自己是如假包换的直男，行得正坐得直，没什么好心虚的。

但是，青叶的眼中却焕发出了异样的光彩，在白炽灯下闪烁如星，他迅速凑了过来：“好啊！我想跟纪田先生一起睡觉！”

“你啊，能不能换个不那么让人误会的说法？”正臣顿时有种被看穿的局促，汗颜道。青叶歪着脑袋不明就里地望着他说“这里还有别人吗”，他只被看了一眼就浑身难受，那双清澈见底的眸子如同一面明光可鉴的铜镜，照出了心乱如麻的自己。他问心无愧的同时，又忍不住自惭形秽，仓皇地站起来，从壁橱里掏出了两床被褥，迅速地铺在地上，还有意拉开了距离，隔得泾渭分明。

这绝不是此地无银三百两！事实上，他确实没有对青叶动过什么坏心思，只是他以为，大人在毫无自觉的孩子面前总有一股复杂的愧怍。

“我想和纪田先生一起睡。”

被正臣用被子糊了一脸的青叶气喘吁吁地把被角从头上扯下来，不依不挠地重复了一遍。

“不行！你又不是只有五岁，干嘛这么黏人，去去去。”正臣背朝他在自己的被窝里躺下来，不容置喙地拉上被子，“就这样，晚安。”

蓦地安静下来的房间里，只余隔着一层玻璃窗的雨音飒飒娑娑，早春的雨声势不大，却绵绵不绝，如泣如诉，听久了甚是凄然。

正臣还听见背后窸窸窣窣的响动，像极了某人由于自己的不快转而挤兑起被子，权当没听见。他闭上眼睛，从来没有这么早睡过的他自然困意全无，只是在黑暗中无所事事地打发时间。寒意一点点从外面渗进来，躲在被子里的正臣像乘上一叶小舟，在浩瀚无垠的海里随波逐流，不知道何处靠岸。

与此同时，他身后的翻动一直没停过，原本是没怎么吸引他的注意力，孰料那个声音却渐渐迫近了。他还没反应过来，青叶就像一尾光滑的小鱼，倏地溜进了他的被窝，从背后伸手合抱住他的肋下。

“我想和纪田先生一起睡。”他带着鼻音的声音沙沙的，刻意撒娇般拖长的语尾软软的，像小猫慵懒的呼噜，说是有心，他的请求只有纯粹的孩子气，说是无意，却又太过撩拨了。

正臣一时进退维谷，最后下定决心地转过来道：“不许蹬被子，不许贴到我身上。”

他刚要觉得后半句话多余，青叶就一径钻入了他怀里，用额前的碎发拱着他的下颏，真像抓不住的鱼般畅通无阻。

“听我说话，小鬼！”正臣小幅度地推开他，他却食髓知味般抓着他不放。

“纪田先生，我不是小鬼，我已经国中三年级了，很多事，我都会做的。”被他叫做纪田先生的人刚想取笑他国中三年级也是小鬼，听到后半句却僵住了。

青叶的手不安分从他胸口一路攀上他的面庞，为什么洗过澡了，他的体温还是这么凉呢？他轻声细语地说：“纪田先生是想做那种事吧？”

正臣如梦惊醒，拉开他的手推脱道：“不，不好意思啊，其实我对男人没有那方面的兴趣，我只是——”

青叶笑得脆生生的，将头埋在他的怀里道：“我知道，纪田先生和我一样，都想逃出来吧。”

逃出来，从扰人的，悲伤的记忆里逃出来，换一个没有人知道自己的地方重新开始，到日常生活里寻找救赎，远远地，远远地离开，再也不回头。

这些细碎的只言片语在脑中不停回响，泛滥成灾，将他的自我逼入了死角。他不由得紧紧地回抱住他，像是害怕着什么一样道：“是啊。”

青叶轻轻抚着他的背，宽慰道：“没关系，你已经逃出来了，这里除了我们没有别人。”

他真的逃出来了吗？他真的从那片鲜血淋漓的记忆里获得一隅喘息的余地了吗？

“我想，是没有的。”

他失神地嗫嚅着，无可挽回的悲怃浮现在他面上。

“你有的，就现在。”青叶笃定地夺过话锋，也夺过了他的唇。

这一吻来得太出其不意，正臣没怎么来得及招架，就任由他探进口中，一条柔软又湿滑的舌，直直深入腹地。他想推开他，那实在让他回想起不好的记忆，他曾亲吻着的人因为他落得了怎样的下场，而他又是怎样逃避她。可是青叶却出乎意料地强硬，牢牢地扣住他的后背，不肯从他口中离开。归根究底，是他没有真心拒绝，而是半推半就地接受了。或许是青叶那句“你有”令他久违地动了心，或许是他真的逃得太累太累，只想要一个宣泄的口子，一个允许他黄粱一梦的放逐地。总之，他默不作声地接纳了青叶贸然的行动，去与他交缠，在逾渐激烈的呼吸中，试着从飘忽的意识里抹去她的影子。他不在乎青叶是男是女，他根本不在乎眼前的人是谁，只此一刻，他抛却所有，纵身跃进了一片春光，哪怕那实际上是一沼泥淖。

那些曾让他敬谢不敏的画面浮现出来，屏幕里赤裸的媾和多么扎眼，只余原始的欲望，残酷又野蛮。可是青叶却不一样，他有一双在黯淡的房间里也能折射美丽微光的眼睛，内中汩汩流淌着爱神随手覆下的朗姆酒；眉间蕴藉着一脉水秀，眼尾细腻深长，在似蹙非蹙时，勾出一抹颠倒神魂的笑意，他们对彼此的触碰带着点狡黠的乐趣，是心照不宣的共谋。正臣毫无章法地在他身上胡闹，每一步都是磕磕绊绊摸摸索索，青叶却全心地迎合着正臣，后者对第一次的生疏让他吃痛地噙着泪水，随着他的每一次律动或缓或急地呻吟，但他的眼神却有着一尘不变的顺和，如同一只伏在笼中蜷缩的小动物，不论他是粗暴还是温柔都不为所动。窗外的雨声淅淅，盖过屋内沥沥的水声。正臣的一半灵魂逸出了身体，在一旁看着剩下的自己，像在看一个笑话，他就为了这样无稽的理由和素昧平生的人纠缠在一起，他非得逃开不可，他要找一个别人爱上，但是，这里有任何爱可言吗？

纪田正臣是一只离群的候鸟，仓猝间离开了栖息地，却永远找不到下一个落脚处，只能在茫茫人海里彷徨流窜。于这样无尽的徘徊里，首次抓住他的是青叶，可他们也注定只能在短暂的交会后分道扬镳。

这是不对的，他应当立马停下来，可是青叶不希望他停下来，迷醉荒淫的快感不希望他停下来，仿佛要窒息的痛苦不希望他停下来。

愚蠢又怯弱的自己不希望他停下来。

在将他扯得四分五裂的思绪里，一股难以自矜的余劲喷薄而出，绾结两人的线随即绷断。

“青叶，你会恨伤害了你的人吗？”正臣与青叶面对面躺着，他不由自主地问道，“比如你大哥。”

“我不恨他喔，恨是由爱而生的，我从来没有爱过大哥。”青叶声音有些喑哑，微阖的眸中却有星星点点的光致。

“是吗？那我也许是被恨着的吧。”

“那就说明，你是被爱着的啊，”青叶笑了笑，“纪田先生，你虽然离开了那人，却忘不了对方吧？”

正臣一时语塞，青叶观察着他的反应弯起嘴角：“你不用隐瞒，看你的眼神就知道。”

貌似少不更事的青叶竟自然而然地说出了那些成熟女性对他说的话，正臣舌桥不下地想，难道其实自己表现得很明显吗？

“怎么样，短暂地从那人身边逃开的感觉？”

“说实话，很糟糕。”正臣眉头紧皱，他已经预料到，明天清醒的他一定会想杀了今晚疯狂的自己。

“是吗，因为你还不习惯吧。”

“这话说的，难道你？”正臣不敢说下去了，他直愣愣地盯着青叶，简直要把眼珠子瞪出来似的。青叶则莞尔一笑道：“这就任君想象了。”

“我觉得这是不对的啊……”正臣自暴自弃地以手掩面，他没想到事情会失控成这样，更没想到在场更为老成的会是青叶。

“别说我了，说说你吧，纪田先生，对方是怎样的人啊，男的女的？”

“女的！”事到如今，他再强调自己的性取向已经于事无补了，只会显得他是个朝秦暮楚的负心汉。

“啊哈，我猜猜，她是不是因为你的缘故受伤了，所以你才这么难受？”青叶却对他的取向没有深究的意愿，而是满不在乎地说起了他的情人。

“你为什么不说是我伤害了她呢？”

“也许是这样，但你不像是会故意伤害恋人的人。”

“事实上，都是一样的，全都是因为我。”

“纪田先生，你还爱着她吗？”青叶抛出一个至关重要的问题，打断了他的神伤。

我爱她。他无数次想把这句话说出口，可却如鲠在喉。起初，每当他松懈下来，她的笑影就会在他梦中摇曳，如同海市蜃楼般可望不可即。别再梦了，都已经过去了，他为此对自己大发雷霆，靠一罐咖啡捱到天亮，或是整夜整夜地通宵，好直接昏死过去，身心都每况愈下，不堪重负。不知从何时开始，也许是求生的本能遏制了他的潜意识，他终于不再梦到她，他的心中有一片空洞，每当入梦，他就会与之相对，长此以往，他连这份虚无都习惯了。

“我不知道，我早就没有资格说爱与不爱了。”他嗫嚅着闭上眼睛。

青叶兀自靠过来，重新拥抱了他：“这样就好，晚安，纪田先生。”

仅仅一个晚上，正臣就变成了更像孩子的那个，在青叶并不宽大的怀抱中，才得以矇然睡去。

窗外的宵雨澌澌，濛濛漠漠的夜色浸润了他们，他听着窗棂上稀疏的玎玲声，愿它永无止境。

正臣这一晚意外的没心没肺，睡得极其踏实，已经很久没有这么安然的夜晚了，以至于他在熹微的晨光迷了眼时还不情不愿。

然后，他就像昨晚预估的一样，想打开窗追随着流转的朝阳一跃而下。

青叶可是小学生啊！不对，他好像说了他已经国中三年级了，可那也不行啊，这算不算犯罪？天哪，天哪，纪田正臣，你个罔顾人伦丧尽天良的——

“早安，纪田先生！”青叶被他的动静闹醒，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，笑着向他问好，“早饭吃什么？”

他对昨晚的事情不以为意，还若无其事地关心起了早餐，他为什么这么熟练啊！天哪，天哪，只有我一个人觉得很不对劲吗，这世界到底怎么了！

“怎么了？”青叶见他发懵，凑过来问道。

什么怎么了，难道不是因为你吗！

“我知道了，纪田先生一定是第一次做这种事，”青叶眉飞色舞地谑笑道，“总感觉很对不起你的恋人，抢走了你的第一次呢。”

“问题不在这里啊！”正臣没忍住给了青叶一个暴栗。

“没关系，我不打算纠缠你啦，”青叶捂着脑袋也面不改色，“你就当我没来过，这是我们的秘密。”

“这样不就显得我更坏了吗？”正臣泄气地嘟囔道，无可奈何地摇摇头。

“没问题，要说罪恶我们两人是相当的，”青叶的手指抵在他的唇畔，温温凉凉的，“毕竟我已经国中三年级了，只比你小一岁喔。”

正臣的表情刹那间冻结在了脸上。

“青叶，你是怎么知道的？”

“啊……”青叶也察觉到了自己的失言，却也不慌不忙，只是，之前一直挂在脸上的天真烂漫退潮般迅速淡去，裸露出了他漠然的本貌。

“我明明只告诉你，我是高中生吧。”

“我说是猜的，你会信吗？”他笑起来的感觉与之前大为不同，一股浑然天成的恶意从他周身散发出来。他还穿着松松垮垮的旧衣服，无遮无拦地坐在原地，却像生生换了个人似的。

“你调查我？你是谁？”

“我是青叶啊，纪田正臣先生。”

正臣攥紧了拳头，他微笑的样子和他一直忌惮的某人实在太过神似，这种令他反胃的想法一旦出现就再也无法消除，他的厌恶一瞬之间到达了巅峰。

青叶并不出声，好整以暇地等着他的回答，他确实不缺时间，如果可以的话，他还想吃完早餐再悠哉悠哉地走出去，不过，看着正臣逐渐铁青的脸色，愿想得落空了。

“我没有发现吗，我真的没有发现吗？”纪田正臣问着自己。那个在公园中，唯唯诺诺地揭开袖口的青叶，有一霎令他如此心折。我的大哥打我，他说，他便为此伤痛得无以复加。

“你走吧，我不认识你，你也不认识我。”他为了舒缓郁结的胸口而长出了一口气，像是放弃了什么般，露出心碎的笑容。

“你不打算追究我的目的？”轮到青叶感到诧异了。

“无所谓，我没有兴趣。”

“算我多问，你是不是，早就发现了？”青叶终究还是提出了他最不想听到的问题，正臣缄默着，像一座风化了的石像，锐利的棱角被磨去，只剩下模糊的残影。

“在公园，你说是被大哥打的，但我一看就知道，只有跟人打架才会伤在那里。”他说得很慢，每一个字都饱蘸着落寞。

“也有可能是我拼命反抗了呀。”

“是啊，所以我没有说出口，我怕万一你是真的被家暴了，那我万死都谢不了罪。”

青叶不予置评，无言地等着他的下文，正臣垂下头去，复又抬眸悲哀地笑道：“还有就是，你的眼神吧。”

“真正在绝望中长大的孩子，眼神怎么可能那么清澈？”他回想着那个人的脸庞，锥心刺骨地痛着，“他们笑起来像人偶，一旦遇到了认定的救世主，就会无所不有地崇拜他，甚至愿意为他去死啊。”

沙树。

我仅仅是因为误以为他有一点像你，就心甘情愿地被骗了。

而我，却连你的面都不敢见，实在是，太伪善太胆小了对吧？

他在精神上不断判决自己，凌迟自己，将自己流放到地狱里去。

少女总是对他微笑，他知道她不恨自己，正因如此，他才更恨自己。

“那个，纪田先生。”不知为何，青叶改回了原先的措辞出声道，把他拉回了现实。

“虽然手上的伤口是骗你的，不过我被大哥虐待却是现实呢。”他干脆地撩起了衣摆，昨晚夜色太深，正臣居然没有发现他的小腹上赫然有一道怵目惊心的疤痕，末端一直延伸到了裤子里，虽然有淡化的迹象，也足见它原先的可怖，“我小学的某天，他撕破了我的衣服把我按倒在地上，我仅仅是挣扎着推开了他，就被他用啤酒瓶的碎片割了这么长一道，很吓人吧？”

见正臣愣怔，青叶神色轻松，仿佛那道伤痕只是树的一条虬根，继续说道：“之后，我就把他的房间烧掉了，再之后，他也多少因为我的关系进了监狱，现在还没有出来。怎么样，也不是每一个在绝望中长大的孩子，都必须要有一个凄惨的人生，对吧？”

监狱。

正臣打了个哆嗦，莫名地激动了起来，他不相信世界上有这么巧的事情，却还是鬼使神差地问道：

“你的大哥，不，你叫什么名字？”

闻言，青叶放下衣摆，整了整外套，快乐地答道：“我姓黑沼，我叫黑沼青叶，不过，你还是忘掉吧，连我的脸一起。”

是“黑沼”而非“泉井”，果然不会这么正好。正臣也不知该失望还是该松一口气。

在绝望中长大的孩子也可以有一个并不悲惨的人生吗？那么，因为家庭暴力遍体鳞伤，又为折原临也奉献了一切的三岛沙树，是否能不再做一个精致的提线木偶呢？

萦绕着他们的不幸，有一天会结束吗？

恐怕永远没有那一天了吧。

可是，他想活下去，也许有一天，他能找到答案。

正臣沉吟着，随后，他又像个老父亲一样说：“我请你吃早饭吧，不是为了你而是为了我的良心。不管你怎么想，我是很过意不去的。”

上午九点钟的光景，青叶走出了公寓楼，方才还满脸阳光的他一下就转变得城府极深。

“哟，青叶，打听得如何？”

接应他的同伴斜倚在墙角，百无聊赖地朝他搭话。

“嗯，还挺成功的。”

“结论呢？”

“那个人暂时是回不到台面上的，我们也可以再观望一阵，只不过，他总有一天会回来的吧。而且，他还蛮聪明的，我那个不成器的大哥要是有他一半的机敏，蓝色平方也不至于沦落至此了。”

不愧是折原临也培养出来的人物，让人不敢小瞧。尽管和纪田正臣各自为营，以后也必然针锋相对，但他们似乎在厌恶幕后黑手的脸上有惊人的默契，青叶的心情又稍稍明朗。

“什么嘛，那不还是会成为我们的敌人咯？”

同伴见青叶心不在焉，又问道：“你不会在担心吧？”

“没有，其实那也在预料之中，只不过——”

他笑了一下，仰面从掌缝中感受漏下的一缕阳光，真是温暖得过分，几乎要灼痛他的脸了，他眯起眼，说出此后应验了不止一次的谶语。

“他啊，对于这座城市的黑暗来说，有点太耀眼了。”


End file.
